Too tired to fight
by name-me
Summary: When an exhausted Sara is sent home from work her problems get a whole lot worse.
1. Chapter 1

She turned on the flashlight and aimed it at the back seat, not sure what she was hoping to find. Moving it methodically back and forth she sighed as yet again there seemed to be no indication of what might have happened to the young boy before he died. She pulled herself from the car and rested herself against it, arms out stretched with her hands gripping the roof. She allowed her head to drop forward and closed her eyes. She was tired and the room seemed uncomfortably warm.

"Hey." Catherines voice broke the silence and brought Sara out of her dazed state. "You found anything?" The brunettes posture made her instantly realise she already knew the answer but she had to be hopeful, as there was little other evidence. Sara turned to face Catherine and shook her head.

"Nothing. I can't believe it Catherine. We've got nothing!" She couldn't hide her frustrations any longer. "And this," She said gesturing to the car. "Has to be the cleanest vehicle I have ever processed."

"Well I'm not sure if this will make you feel better or worse but you're not the only one out of luck. Gregs been trawling through trash cans all night and hasn't found a thing."

"Well at least I didn't get dumpster duty." She sighed, running a hand around the back of her aching neck. "It's just so frustrating." Catherine gave a sympathetic smile. They had been working on this case for four nights running and Sara was now over halfway through her second double shift.

"Why don't you take a break?" She suggested. "Go grab some coffee." Sara shook her head.

"I just want to finish up here. I'm nearly done." She turned back to the car.

"Ok." Catherine nodded and began to make her way to the door.

"Oh actually Catherine," Both women turned back to face each other. "If you're going by trace, I found some gravel in the back tyre I want Hodges to take a look at. It's probably nothing but it's the best I've got."

"Sure." Sara walked over to her kit and bent to pick up the small bottle from the lid. As she straightened up, she was hit by a wave of dizziness, causing her to loose her balance and stumble forward, dropping the bottle. Catherine rushed towards her and caught her under both elbows.

"Sara. You ok?" She got no reply as Sara battled to remain conscious and her head fell to Catherines shoulder. "Sara? Ok lets sit you down." Sara could feel herself being lowered to the floor and lifted her head, trying to speak but managing only a quiet mumble. "It's ok. Just relax." Catherine tried to reassure her but she didn't want to relax, she didn't want to pass out completely. She shook her head and tried to speak again, being a little more successful this time as her head was beginning to clear. "It's so… warm…"

"Ok Sara I'm going to lay you down."

"No… I don't…want… I'm ok." She protested, trying hard to focus. "Just tired."

"Ok." Replied Catherine, not convinced. "Just take some deep breaths." She watched as the colour slowly began to return to Saras face and she finally managed to lift her head to meet her eyes.

"Sorry." She breathed. "I guess I needed a break more than I realised." Catherine frowned and brought her hand up to Saras face.

"You're telling me. You had me worried there for a minute Sidle." She lowered her hand and smiled. "Do you think you can stand up?"

"Can I just have a minute?" She said, embarrassed by her weakness. "I still feel a little shaky."

"Yeah of course. Do you want me to get you a glass of water?"

"No it's ok." Catherine smiled, seeing how humiliated Sara was by this situation.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" She braved.

"There's no need. I'm fine." She said, her voice more assertive now.

"Come on Sara, you said yourself you're tired."

"Did I?" She couldn't remember.

"Yes you did. Right after you passed out in my arms. Sound familiar?" She joked, causing Sara to chuckle.

"Yeah ok. Maybe I do need a break."

"You need to sleep." She jumped in. "At home" Reiterated Catherine determined to win with this.

"Fine. But I can drive myself." On receiving another frown from the older woman she continued. "Honestly Catherine I'm fine. I promise." She wasn't entirely satisfied by this but Catherine realised this compromise may be the best she could get.

"Ok. Go home, sleep, eat and don't come back until tonight." She instructed, helping Sara to stand.

"Ok." She nodded. Thanks." She added, receiving a silent nod of acceptance.

* * *

Her own sense of relief surprised her as she pulled into a parking place outside her apartment block. It felt good to know she could finally rest for a while, or try at least. She yawned and rubbed her tired eyes before leaving her car and walking up the two flights of stairs to reach her apartment, her brain barley engaged in this routine activity. She was searching her bag for the keys and didn't notice her door was already open until she was almost stood in front of it. She hesitated, a sense of uneasiness washing over her. Against her better judgement, and possibly because exhaustion as beginning to cloud her logical thoughts, she pushed the door open further and stepped inside. She gasped at the scene in front of her: open draws, papers scattered across the floor, photo frames shattered. She reached for her phone but froze as a dark figure emerged from her bedroom. Her slowed reflex had no time react before the man was upon her. He grabbed her forcefully by the arms and threw her across the room but she managed to maintain her balance. He came up behind her and pushed her hard against the wall, pinning her hands behind her back and speaking in a low, menacing voice. "Don't bother to scream. I've been here a while and nobody's come yet. They obviously don't care." She tried to fight against him but with little success. If anything, her struggling only severed to infuriate him. He pulled her away from the wall and pushed her again, only this time she lost her balance and fell, hitting her head on the coffee table on the way down. She winced at the pain but soon began to feel her mind drifting. She tried to sit up but darkness began to descend around her. Then there was nothing.

* * *

So what do you think? Let me know! x


	2. Chapter 2

As the world began to come back into focus the first thing Sara became aware of was the pain at the back of her head. She tried to sit up but this only made the pain worse. She lay back on the floor and waited for the fog that was clouding her mind to lift. As her vision began to clear she could recognise her apartment but had no recollection of how she came to be here. She began to panic and in spite of the pain she forced herself upright and frantically began to look around her for any clue as to why she was here. She pulled herself to her feet and instantly regretted it as she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. She stumbled to the bathroom and fell to the floor in front of the toilet, retching at first but then bringing up the small amount of food she had in her stomach. When she had finished, she pulled her shaking body off the floor and made her way back to the living room. That's when she remembered what had happened. She had no idea how long she had been unconscious for but a glance at the window told her it was still dark outside. The shrill ringing of her mobile broke her train of thought and she fumbled to answer it, unable to make out the name on the screen. "H, Hello?" She stumbled over the word.

"Sara. Catherine told me she sent you home. Are you ok?"

"Gil?" She could feel herself swaying and sat down on the edge of the sofa.

"Yeah. Are you alright?"

"Um… I, I don't know, I…" She fought back tears. She didn't want to cry but she was in so much pain and she didn't understand what had happened to her.

"Sara? What's going on?" He growing more and more concerned as the conversation continued.

"I got home and… there was a man…he…" The fog was creeping back and she was finding it hard to focus.

"Sara?"

"Gil. I don't feel to good." She managed in one breath before falling forward and being sick again.

"Sara!" He shouted down the phone to her, desperate for her to answer. She lent back against the sofa, the phone lying next to her with Grissoms anxious words still faintly reaching her ears.

"Gil…" She whispered as she closed her eyes, willing the throbbing pain in her head to cease.

"Sara! Sara stay with me! I'm coming over ok? Sara!" He took the phone away from his ear and stared hopelessly at it.

"What's going on? Is Sara ok?" Grissom looked up in surprise as he had forgotten Nick was with him.

"I don't know. I have to go." He said, already making his way out of the door.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Nick shouted after him.

"Call Brass. Get him to go to her apartment" Was the reply, making Nick very anxious about what had happened to his friend.

* * *

His anxiety grew when he saw the open door, and Saras possessions strewn across the room. It was then that he saw her, laid across the sofa, her eyes closed. "Sara." He shook her arm gently to try and wake her. "Sara honey come on, wake up." He ran his hand over her cheek and was relieved when her eyelids began to flutter. "That's it Sara, come on. It's ok, I'm here."

"Gil…" She mumbled.

"It's me. I'm here." He took a cold hand in his. "What happened Sara?"

"My head…" He ran his hand through her hair, over the back of her head, only to find his hand came away covered in blood.

"Did someone hurt you?" She didn't answer. "Sara? No, no stay awake Sara, don't do this." He shook her again, urgency in his voice.

"Sleep…" He struggled to understand her mumbled word but was relieved that she was still conscious.

"You need to open your eyes Sara. I think you have a concussion. You need to stay awake ok honey, just stay with me."

"Grissom?" Brass appeared in the side of his friends, reaching immediately for his radio. "This is Detective Brass. We need an ambulance at my location." He dropped to his knees, placing a hand on Saras lower leg. "What happened?"

"I don't know."

"A man…" She was desperate to tell them what she knew but it was hard to speak. "The ta…table…umm… hit my…h…head."

"Ok Sara, that's really good." Brass encouraged her. She let out a loud sigh, the effort of talking making her weak.

"Stay awake Sara." Grissom continued to stroke her hair, tightening his grip on her hand as she began to fade away. "Sara, please open your eyes." He was so fixated on keeping her awake that he didn't even notice the paramedics come in. It was only when Brass pulled him away so they could assess her that he even remembered he wasn't in the room alone with her at all.

"Let them work." Brass told his friend, seeing how much he wanted to stay close to her. He knew how much Grissom cared for Sara; he had even know before Grissom really did.

"Phone Nick." He said, his tone flat and emotionless. "Get him to process this. I want to go with her." Brass nodded and followed his instruction as the paramedics carried Sara out of the apartment.

* * *

The wait for the doctor seemed to take an eternity. He had long since finished his anxious pacing of the waiting room and had resided to sitting on a hard plastic chair, head in his hands, when the doctor finally emerged.

"Mr Grissom?" He came to his feet and stepped towards the man who had addressed him.

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Charles."

"Is she ok?" He interrupted, his concern for Sara over riding his usually polite demeanour.

"She's fine. We gave her a CT scan and there is no evidence of permanent damage. She regained consciousness a few minutes ago and she's asking for you."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course. If you would just follow me please." The doctor led him to a small room where Sara lay in a hospital gown, her face pale but her eyes open. "She has a concussion and we want to keep her in for the rest of the night for observation." He explained, causing a shadow of worry to return to Grissoms face. "It's just a precaution." He reassured him.

"Ok. Thank you doctor." He cautiously entered the room, offering Sara a weak smile.

"You're here." She smiled.

"Where else would I be?" He leaned over and kissed her forehead before sitting on the chair next to her bed and taking hold of her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." She replied honestly. "I wish I could remember more of what happened."

"It's ok." He could see that she was upset by her lack of recollection. "Nick at your place now. He's going to try and find out what happened to you."

"It's just frustrating you know. I came home and he was in my apartment and he started pushing me around. Then I hit my head and I don't remember anything after that."

"Who's he?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "He was probably just trying to rob me but…" Her words caught in the back of her throat and she shook her head. "I can't even picture his face. It was so fast…"

"It's ok." He said again. "Look, I'm just going to call Catherine, let her know what going on. I'll be right back. Try and get some rest." He bent forward to kiss her forehead again but she lifted her face so their lips met.

"Thank you." She whispered. He smiled and kissed her again. It felt strange to display thier feelings for eachother so publically, but right now Grissom didn't care.

"I wont be long." She nodded and closed her eyes as he quietly slipped out of the room to make a call.

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews so far. Really appreciate it :)


	3. Chapter 3

When Sara woke, it was to the sound of hushed, familiar voices. She opened her eyes and blinked as the harsh hospital lights hit the backs of her eyes. She groaned as the pain in her head came flooding back, the conversation in the room instantly stopping as the two friends realised she had awoken.

"Sara." Catherine rushed to her side and brushed the hair away from her face. "We didn't mean to wake you. How are you feeling?"

"Better. My head is killing me though." She pushed herself up in the bed, wincing she did so.

"Do you want me to get someone?" She asked concerned.

"Mmm, no it's ok."

"Sara I am so sorry." Catherine began slowly. "I should have never let you go home by yourself."

"Catherine, don't be ridiculous. You couldn't have known…"

"Yeah I know. I was just so worried when Grissom called." Sara smiled. "I'm glad you're ok."

"Thanks." She smiled at Catherine again then turned to look at Nick, who was positioned at the end of the bed, holding a bunch of flowers and looking decidedly nervous. "Hey Nicky."

"Sara I…" He hesitated, struggling to find the right words. He came round to the other side of the bed and lent over to kiss her forehead. "I was so worried." She placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm ok." He gave a bashful smile and straightened himself up, clearing his throat.

"I, um, bought you these." He said holding out the flowers for her.

"Thanks. That's really sweet."

"Why don't I go and get some water for those." Said Catherine, taking her cue to leave. They both watched the woman leave the room and waited until the door had closed before they spoke.

"I thought you were working?" She asked.

"I was but when I dropped the stuff off at the lab I came here."

"You finished already? How long was I asleep?" He shrugged.

"Did you, um, find anything?" She asked hopefully.

"Lots of fingerprints but nothing much Sara I'm sorry. Everything I found is at the lab. I'm sure they will let us know when its all been processed." She nodded and was about to speak when Grissom walked in followed by the doctor.

"Miss Sidle. How are you feeling?" He asked, picking up the chart from the end of the bed.

"Still a little sore but much better thank you."

"Well I think it's ok for you to leave when you're ready. I understand you live alone. Is there someone you can stay with for a couple of nights, to keep an eye on you, just be on the safe side?"

"I um…" She hesitated, casting a quick glance in Grissoms direction.

"She can stay with me." Nick stated, causing Sara to turn her head sharply back in his direction.

"No Nick you don't…"

"Come on Sara. I stayed with you for weeks when my hose was broken into."

"But Nick, that was different. A man fell through your ceiling!" She laughed slightly at this in spite of herself. "You didn't really have a choice." Then seeing the hurt in his eyes she added, "I just don't want to impose."

"It's no imposition." He said.

"Ok." She said quietly. "If you're sure?"

"I am."

"Good. Well I will go and get the discharge papers and we can get you out of here." Breezed the doctor, leaving the CSIs alone again. They remained silent for a few moments before Sara spoke.

"Nick, can I just have a minute with Grissom please."

"Sure." He squeezed her hand and left, turning as he reached the doorway. "I'll get some coffee. You two want anything?" They both shook their heads as he left them alone.

"I'm sorry Gil, I didn't know what else to say." She apologised as soon as the door clicked shut.

"It's fine. Besides staying with me… well it might have raised a few questions." He smiled, taking hold of her hand and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You really don't mind?"

"No." He shook his head. "Nick… he's a good guy. You'll be in good hands."

"Yeah." She tightened the grip on his hand, sadness filling her eyes. This not going unnoticed by Grissom, he gently brushed her cheek with his thumb and spoke in almost a whisper.

"You ok?" She nodded against his hand and closed her eyes.

"I love you Gil, I really do. You know that don't you?" Tiredness was overcoming her again and her words were soft.

"I do. And I love you too."

"I'm glad." She smiled, her response causing him to chuckle slightly to himself. There was a knock at the door and Catherine walked in holding a jug of water. Grissom gave her a questioning look.

"For the flowers." She explained.

"Oh Catherine. I'm sorry, I forgot you had gone to get that." Apologised Sara, opening her eyes again. "I'm going home, well to Nicks' place, and I'm sure there is plenty of water there."

"Sure is." He said, coming in behind the blond, holding a plastic cup of steaming coffee.

"So you get to play nurse then do you Nicky. Take good care of her now." Catherine joked.

"Oh I will."

"Wow, quite a party in here isn't it!" Laughed the doctor, squeezing into the crowded room behind Nick to hand Sara the discharge forms. "You just need to sign these and you and your entourage can be on your way."

"Thanks." She said, taking the papers and the pen she was offered.

"You need a hand with anything?" Asked Catherine.

"No, I think I can manage thanks." She said, handing the completed forms back to the doctor.

"Well we'll just be outside if you change your mind." She said, motioning for the men to follow her to the corridor, leaving Sara alone with the doctor for one last check over before she could leave.

* * *

"Can I get you something to eat?" Asked Nick, placing Saras bags on the floor of his apartment and gesturing for her to take a seat.

"Actually, would you mind if I had a shower first?" She requested. Hospitals made her feel dirty.

"Not at all. Go right ahead. Bathrooms just down the hall. I'll grab you a towel." The pair walked down the hallway and into Nicks' bedroom, Sara standing politely in the doorway. He rummaged in this closet and pulled out a large blue towel.

"Thanks Nick." She said, taking the towel. "I really appreciate all this."

"Hey, don't mention it." She flashed him a grateful smile. "I, uh, I'll change the sheets and you can have my bed."

"Oh no Nick you don't have to…"

"No arguing Sidle. I said I'd take care of you and that's what I'm going to do."

"But…"

"Hey. Didn't you hear what I just said? Think that head injury of yours might have affected your hearing."

"Fine." She pouted. "Didn't think forcing girls into bed was your style though." She said sarcastically, walking towards the bathroom. He chuckled.

"Not affected your sense of humour then I see?"

"But that's why you love me right?" She joked, raising an eyebrow and closing the door before Nick had a chance to retaliate.

She emerged from the bathroom, feeling refreshed but once again exhausted, to find Nick busying himself in the kitchen.

"Hey. You want a hand?" She offered, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Oh hey there. Feeling better?" He said, turning around, spatula in hand.

"Much." He smiled and nodded, turning back to the stove. "So, can I help with anything?" She asked again.

"Oh no it's nearly done. Nothing too extravagant I'm afraid. Omelette sound ok? I wasn't expecting visitors." He explained.

"Sounds great." She lowered herself to the table and tried, but failed, to stifle a yawn. Placing their food on the table Nick smiled sympathetically.

"You look like you could do with a good nights sleep."

"Yeah. Been pulling doubles all week." She said, her voice suddenly full of sadness.

"Sara. If you want to talk about what happened…" He ventured, placing his fork on the table so he could turn his attention fully to Sara.

"Um no, I… there's not really much to talk about. I, I don't really remember…" He could see she was becoming uncomfortable. Sara Sidle did not talk about her feelings.

"Hey," He reached across the table and placed his hand on her arm. "It's ok. You don't have to talk about it now. But you know where I am if you change your mind."

"Yeah, thanks Nick." They finished their meal in silence, but not an uncomfortable one. Nick cleared away the dishes and yet again refused help with washing them up.

"You want anything more to eat?" He offered, eager to ensure Sara would feel as comfortable as possible.

"No I'm good." She replied. "Actually, I think I might head to bed."

"Sure." He smiled, kissing her gently on the forehead. "Sleep well princess."

* * *

I hope you still enjoying the story. Didn't want to be too predictable and have her stay with Grissom! Keep reading to find out what happens next...


	4. Chapter 4

_It didn't look like her apartment but was messy and distorted. A shaft of light coming in through the curtains from the streetlight outside. A long shadow. A figure emerging from the darkness. The darkness coming closer and closer then overwhelming her…_

Sara woke with a start, her body trembling. Fumbling for the light switch she winced as it illuminated the room and burnt the back of her eyes. She tried to steady her breathing. It was just a dream. Slowly she lent back against the headboard, the movement only serving to increase the pain in her head, making her feel nauseous. When slow breathing failed to help sooth the pain, she stumbled from the room in search of water and painkillers. She froze as she entered the living room, afraid to wake Nick with her clumsy footing. After taking a moment to compose herself, she crept across the room and into the narrow kitchen, reaching for a glass and filling it from the tap.

"Sara?" She jumped at the sound and spun round, instantly regretting the sudden movement as a wave of pain hit her. She grasped the edge of the counter with her free hand, feeling slightly disorientated. Nick rushed to her side, and taking the glass of water from her hand, supported her until she regained her balance. "Are you ok? I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah." She breathed. "I guess I'm just a little jumpy." He smiled sympathetically, knowing exactly how she was feeling.

"Come on lets' sit you down." He led her over to a chain then retrieved her water before turning on the kitchen light, Sara again wincing at the brightness. "You alright?"

"Um-hm. It's just my head…." As if reading her mind, he tipped two of her pills into the palm of his hand and held them out to her. She took them from him with a grateful smile.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She apologised, her focus on the glass of water clutched tightly in her hand.

"I'm a light sleeper."

"Even so…" Her guilt was obvious to Nick who tried to put her at ease.

"Really Sara it's ok." He sat down next to her. "Just as long as you're alright?"

"I am. Thank you." He could see there was something on her mind, something she wasn't telling him but he didn't want to probe her too much for fear of making her shut down altogether. "I'm going to head back to bed." She said, slowly bringing herself to her feet.

"Ok. You get some rest." He said wearily.

"Yeah you too Nicky."

* * *

That evening Nick drove Sara to the police station on his way to work so she could give an official statement about the events of the previous night. He could see she was tired and although she was trying hard to hide it, her nerves were showing through. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

"No it's ok, you have to work. I'll be fine." She stepped out of the car into the warm night air. "I'll see you later Nick."

"Call me if you need anything ok?" He offered one last time before driving off towards the lab.

"I'm not sure exactly what time I got home but it must have been around 3:30 I think. The door to my apartment was already open but the lights were out. I should have known then I suppose…" She bit her lip nervously.

"It's ok Sara. Just take your time." Sophia urged her gently.

"It's much harder being on this side of the table." She joked, receiving a sympathetic smile from both detectives. "The whole place was a mess." She continued. "Papers all over the floor and my furniture all moved around. I didn't even see him until he was on top of me. He came from the bedroom I think." She paused. "He, um, pushed me backwards then… I'm not sure. The rests a bit fuzzy…"

"It's ok Sara. You're doing really well." Brass said, seeing that she was becoming agitated.

"I think he said something to me. He was stood behind me I think." She closed her eyes, trying to piece together the blurred memories. "I, um, I think he pushed me up to the wall and…" She shook her head and looked away from her friends, not wanting them to see how much this was upsetting her. "I thought he was going to hurt me, I thought…" Sofia gave Brass a nervous glance. Neither of them had ever seen Sara like this and it was hard for them to accept.

"Sara, if you want to take a break…"

"No." She cut her off. "No it's ok." She angrily wiped a stray tear from her cheek and carried on taking. "I tried to fight him off but it didn't work, and that's when I think I must have hit my head, because the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital."

"You said that he said something to you. Do you remember what that was?" Brass enquired. She thought for a moment before shaking her head. "That's ok." He reassured her. Picking up a piece of paper from the table in front of him he questioned her again. "Does the name Carl Thompson mean anything to you?"

"I don't think so?" She said after a moment. "Why?"

"We found his finger prints in your house. He was in the system for a petty theft a few years ago."

"You think he did it?"

"We're going to bring him in for questioning." She nodded, pleased to hear that they at least had a suspect. "Sara, is there any thing you can think of that he might have been looking for in your house?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the way the room was, it appeared as though someone had been searching for something in particular, not just trying to steal your valuables." Her mind went blank for a moment as Sofia spoke these words. Until now she had thought she was just a random target but this made the situation quiet different.

"I, I don't know, I…" She stumbled over the words, her mind racing, trying desperately to think of anything that might help.

"It's ok if you can't think of anything right now. If anything does come up though, let us know." Sara nodded, waiting for her heart rate to slow before speaking again.

"Am I done?" She asked quietly, not trusting herself to speak in much more than a whisper.

"Yeah kiddo we're done here for now. Do you want me to give you a lift home?" Asked Brass, knowing Nick had driven her here. "You look like you could do with some rest."

"That would be great." She said, standing up on shaking legs.

* * *

"Hey Catherine." Chirped Greg walking into the layout room where she and Nick were stood puzzling over some evidence on the case of the dead boy that had kept them busy for the past few shifts. "I think we may have a lead." He had her attention. "When we didn't get any hits on guns owned by friends and family we expanded the search to the local area. Warrick just got back from questioning the parents about the names that came up and the mother thinks one of the guys registered as owning a 9mm might be the baby sitters boyfriend. I know it's a long shot but it's got to be worth a look."

"Well it's better than that we've got now." She sighed. "What's the guys name?" Greg glanced down at the papers in his hand.

"A Carl Thompson of 34 Private Gardens."

"Carl Thompson? Isn't that the name of the guy who's prints we found in Sara's apartment?"

"Could just be a coincidence." Catherine speculated.

"You think?" He said, his voice lined with anger. "I'm going to talk to Brass, see if they've brought him in yet." He stormed towards the door only to be stopped by Catherines warning tone.

"Be careful Nick. I know you're only trying to help Sara but don't make this any worse than it already is."

"The guy kills an 8 year old boy then assaults our friend…"

"We don't know that." She reasoned with him.

"But this does seem like a bit of a coincidence you have to admit." Greg added, not wishing to take sides in this but feeling like there must be something to all of this.

"Ok yes, I admit, it does seem a little strange but we can't go jumping to conclusions. We just have to follow the evidence."

"Believe me Catherine I will." Nick said through gritted teeth. "And I will follow the rule book to a tee so there is no way this guy can get away with what he's done."

* * *

I know, I know... a totally GSR free chapter- I'm sorry. Won't last for long though I promise!

Thanks for all the reviews so far. Please keep reading :)

x


	5. Chapter 5

"Brass." He said, flipping open his phone as he walked Sara to the door of Nicks home.

"Brass it's Nick." He said, trying hard to suppress his anger. "Have you brought in Carl Thompson yet?"

"No. Why?"

"We think he may have a connection to our case. The dead kid from as couple of nights ago. Turns out he's the boyfriend of the kids baby sitter and he owns a gun of the same calibre used in the shooting."

"Ok." Brass said, glancing over at Sara who was eyeing him suspiciously. "Well we were having some trouble tracking him down but Sofia's working on it."

"Well work faster man. I mean what if Sara is in…"

"Calm down Nick." He said, hearing the agitation in the young mans voice. "We're working as fast as we can. I'll let you know when we've found him."

"You think we should tell Sara?" The detective looked again at his companion. She looked exhausted and hearing about this connection was not going to help her to rest, something she clearly needed to do.

"I uh, don't think that's necessary." He said, trying not to alert Sara that the conversation was steering in her direction. "Look, I'll speak to you later Nick ok?"

"Yeah alright. Thanks Brass." The two men hung up and Sara finally push open Nicks door not turning to look at Brass as she spoke.

"What was that about?"

"Oh Nick just wanted to know if we had tracked down the suspect for the case you have been working."

"We have a suspect?" She asked, pleased to know progress was finally being made.

"Apparently."

"Do you err, want to come in? I'm sure Nick wouldn't mind."

"No I better get going. Crime's not going to stop itself." He joked, placing a strong hand on her arm. "You take of your self ok."

"I will." She smiled. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime." He shouted over his shoulder as he stepped into his car and drove away. As soon as he turned the corner he pulled over and phoned the station. He instructed them to have a marked car drive down Nicks street every hour, just to be sure that Sara was ok. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her.

* * *

Nick came home that morning to find Sara curled up on his sofa, staring blankly at a magazine, the radio playing softly in the background. She had tried to sleep but couldn't seem to settle. She couldn't stop thinking about what Sofia had said to her: _"It appeared as though someone had been searching for something in particular."_ As many times as she thought about it, she could not imagine what that thing could possibly be.

"Morning sunshine." His soft southern accent floated across the room, making Sara relax as she knew she was no longer alone. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. How was your shift? I hear you have a suspect." She asked, placing the magazine on the table and turning to face him.

"Well it's nothing solid but…" Just then Saras phone began ringing and, after apologising to Nick for the interruption, she headed to his bedroom to answer it in private.

"Gil." She smiled.

"Hey honey. How are you feeling?" A question being asked far to often for Saras liking.

"Much better thank you."

"I'm sorry I didn't call earlier. I wanted to wait until I was alone and then I never was."

"It's ok." She said sinking down onto the bed and resting against the headboard, her knees pulled up to her body. "It's good to hear your voice though."

"How did it go at the police station?" He had already spoken to Brass but wanted to hear it from her as well.

"It was ok but it was harder than I though it would be. Having to go through everything like that… I guess I had tried to push it to the back of mind but now…" Her voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"Don't be."

"Sara I…" It frustrated him that he found it so difficult to tell her how he felt, how much he wanted to be near her.

"It's ok, Gil. It's ok." She said quietly, as if reading his mind.

"You sound tired." He said concerned.

"I didn't sleep well."

"Is Nick looking after you?"

"He's being the perfect gentleman." She smiled. "But it's not the same as having you here."

"Do you want me to come and get you?"

"You can't." She said simple despite wanting to have him hold her close and tell her that everything would be ok more than anything else in the world at that moment.

"I love you Sara."

"I know. I love you too." She moved down on the bed so her head was resting on the pillow. "Just talk to me Grissom. I just want to hear your voice."

When Nick quietly knocked on the door 20 minutes later, concerned that Sara had been gone for such a long time, he found her asleep on the bed, her phone still in her hand. He took the phone from her and placed it on the table beside the bed before bringing the blanket from the sofa in the living room and laying it over the top of her. He smiled at how peaceful she looked as he flicked off the light and left her to sleep.

* * *

This time the nightmare was even more terrifying. It was much clearer, the feeling of terror much more vivid. _"They obviously don't care."_ She shot up in the bed, the air feeling heavy around her. Her own breathing was loud in her ears. She was confused, not recognising her surroundings in the darkness. She couldn't remember where she was or how she got here. Stumbling from the bed she grabbed the doorframe to steady her shaking body. He legs carried her down the hallway and into the darkened living room. The tears in her eyes were blurring her vision, making it even more difficult to orientate herself. It was hard to breath.

"Sara?" Her panicked, sobbing breaths had woken Nick who was now standing at her side, his hand held out to touch her. "What's the matter?" She backed away from him as is hand made contact with her arm.

"No." She sobbed, shaking her head. "No, please don't."

"Sara it's me, Nick. It's ok."

"No." She managed again, stumbling backwards from the room before turning and bolting to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she fell to the floor, wrapping her arms around her head and curling up with her back against the door.

"Sara." Came Nicks voice from the other side of the door. "Sara open up." She lifted her head and covered her ears with her hands, wanting to block out the roaring in her head. She couldn't even hear what Nick was saying, only being faintly aware that someone was speaking. "Sara, please open up." He urged again. "I want to see that you're ok." When he got no reply again his own sense of panic began to rise. "Sara. Please, you need to calm down. I'm right here ok, just on the other side of the door. I'm not going to hurt you, just please open the door. Open the door Sara please." He got no response and could her still frightened and sobbing, hiding from some unknown terror. Not knowing what else he could do to calm her, he pulled himself away from the door and phoned the person he thought most likely to be able to help her.

"Hello." A groggy voice answered.

"Catherine I'm so sorry to wake you but I need your help."

"Is everything ok?" She asked sitting up in bed, and wiping her tired eyes.

"Not exactly. Sara has just completely freaked out. She's shut herself in the bathroom and wont let me in."

"Ok Nicky just calm down." She said sensing his panic. "How long has she been like this?"

"I don't know. Five, ten minutes, at least. She is in such a panic Cath, I've never seen her like this before."

"Ok, ok. I'll come over. Just keep talking to her, try and calm her down."

"I'll try." He said, hanging up and returning to try and coax his friend out of her panicked state.

* * *

"And you know there's really no need to be ashamed or embarrassed about feeling scared Sara. Having someone invade your home like that is something nobody will expect you to deal with alone. I mean you saw me after that stalker broke into my house. I was a mess right? But you made me talk to you about it and you really helped me Sara. Now I know it's easy to say that talking can help when you're not the one who needs to talk, but seriously Sara, we are all here for you sweetie. Whatever you need…" Nicks ramblings were stopped by a knock at his front door. "I'll be right back Sara ok. I just need to answer the door." He hadn't heard anything from her since he had retuned from phoning Catherine. There had been a few muffled sobs but nothing more. Pulling himself up from his position on the floor, he wasted no time in letting Catherine in and leading her to the bathroom.

"Sara honey. It's Catherine." She crouched down and spoke to the door. "I know you don't feel like talking right now but can you just let us now that you're ok?" Still nothing. "Has she said anything to you at all?" She whispered to Nick, standing up again.

"Not a word." He replied sadly.

"Look Sara," She addressed her again, turning back to face the door, resting a hand against it. "I need you to do something for me. Nicky out here is pretty upset. He's really worried and so am I. I just need you to let us know that you're ok in there. Can you just say a couple of words or… knock on the door? Anything." Saras world had begun to refocus some time during Nicks monologue to her but she hadn't been able to trust herself to speak or try and stand up for fear of it dissolving again. On hearing this latest attempt to get through to her, she fought beyond her apprehension and let an apology fall from her lips.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey Sara, that's ok." Nick came forward and knelt back on the floor. "We just want to make sure you're alright." Catherine placed a hand on Nicks shoulder and he smiled at her, fighting back tears of relief that Sara had spoken at last.

"Sara if you don't want to come out right now that's ok. Me and Nicky will just wait here until you're ready ok." Nick drew himself to his feet and turned to face Catherine.

"Thank you so much." He said quietly.

"Don't mention it. Hey I spend half my life trying to coax Lindsey into talking to me." Just then, the door handle turned and the door opened a fraction reviling Sara, pale and shaking, her eyes red from tears. Gingerly, she opened the door a little more and took a step forward, not letting go of the wall. "Hey. You ok?" Asked Catherine, her tone gentle and full of concern. Sara simply shook her head before she began to feel tears welling inside of her again. She was scared that her legs would fail her but Catherine was holding her, telling her it was going to be ok. "Lets get you back to bed hey?" She said, stroking the girls hair and following Nick down the hallway. He straightened the bed covers as Catherine lowered her onto the mattress, resting her head on the pillow.

"Sara is there anything I can get you?" Nick asked but she shook her head, sniffing with tears of embarrassment and exhaustion more than anything. "Ok." He said nodding and stepping back into the doorway. Catherine walked over to him, speaking quietly. "I'll stay with her. Try and keep her calm. See if I can get her to sleep."

"Thanks Catherine."

"It's ok. Now you go and get some rest too, you look like you need it." She retuned to Sara, sitting on the other side of the bed so Sara was turned away from her. She placed a hand on her back and ran it in soothing circles, speaking softly to her until she felt her breathing slow and she heard the crying stop. Then she herself closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

So what do you think? I know there still wasn't much GSR here but I promise there is lots more of it to come. Thanks for all the comments so far. Please keep reading and reviewing! x


	6. Chapter 6

Catherine was more than a little shocked when she walked down the corridor to her office and saw Sara sitting in the break room, a large mug in her hand, talking to, or rather being talked at, by Greg. She resisted the urge to go and speak to her but instead set about trying to track down Nick. She quickly found him coming out of the men bathroom and dragged him into her office, closing the door behind them. "What is Sara doing her? She is in no state to be working or to even be out of the house. You saw her earlier and she still looks like hell now!"

"I know."

"Then what were you thinking letting her come here?" She couldn't hide her fury. She had slipped out of Nicks house after having slept for a couple of hours. Sara had thankfully still been asleep but this didn't appear to have done her much good.

"She insisted. She said she didn't want to stay alone all night and that there was no where else for her to go." Nick defended himself.

"Well does Grissom know?" She asked.

"Not yet."

"Well don't you think you should tell him?"

"I was going to Cath, right before you dragged me in here!"

"Oh." She said, feeling a little guilty for getting so angry with him. "Good."

"Can I go now?" He asked a little more abruptly than he had meant to, leaving when she nodded her consent.

* * *

Grissom had finished handing out the new assignments, leaving Nick to continue working on the case with the dead boy. When everyone had parted, he asked to speak to Sara in his office. He closed the door and twisted the blind shut so nobody would see them when he held her close to him, kissing her gently. She buried her face into his neck and let herself relax into him.

"I didn't expect to see you today." He said quietly, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"I didn't want to be alone."

"How are you feeling?" Fearing he already knew the answer judging by her pallor and the dark circles beneath her eyes.

"I keep seeing him Gil. He said there was no point in screaming because nobody cared." He felt a tear against his skin.

"That's not true honey. I care. We all do." She pulled her head up and he wiped the moisture from her cheek. "Have you been sleeping?" She shook her head against the palm of his hand.

"Do you want to rest here for a while? I can bring you a blanket and you can sleep for as long as you need. I'll be right here." He assured her.

"Thank you." She whispered, turning her head so as to kiss his palm.

She was asleep within minutes, Grissom leaving her only once to speak to Brass about Carl Thompson. They had found him and Nick was on his way to the station to help with the interrogation. It was not long after he returned from this conversation that Sara's nightmare returned. Hearing her distressed mumblings, Grissom came to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Shh. It's ok Sara, it's just a dream." Whether it was his words or his touched that soothed her, for a moment her agitated movements stopped and her breathing seemed to slow. But just as Grissom began to relax again, she started gasping and suddenly sat up, her eyes wide with fear, a scream catching in her throat. "Sara it's ok. It was just a dream." He repeated. "I'm here."

"Gil…" She breathed. The panic coupled with the sudden sense of relief at knowing he was there made Sara feel suddenly nauseous. She came to her feet, Grissom poised to catch her should she fall, and with her hand held to her mouth she bolted from the room. She burst into the bathroom where she dropped to the floor, emptying her stomach into the pan. He was behind her in seconds, holding back her hair and wincing with every heave of her trembling body.

"It's ok honey. Just relax." He said feeling how tense she was under his touch. When she could not possibly be sick anymore, she fell back against the wall and drew her knees up to her body. Grissom did the same, sitting opposite her on the cold floor, holding both her hands tightly and waiting for her to speak.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I don't know what happened."

"A head injury can you feel disorientated and you were having a nightmare." He tried to explain. "Sickness is a perfectly normal reaction to fear."

"Gil, I don't want to be scared, but every time I close my eyes I see him. He said nobody cared."

"Sara I…"

"That's what he used to say you know. My father. After every time he hit me, hit my mother, raped her, he would say that that nobody cared." He squeezed her hands as a tear ran down her pale cheek. She sniffed and wiped it away on her shoulder.

"That was a long time ago Sara."

"But that doesn't change it does it?" She said sadly.

"No." He agreed. He watched her silently for a moment. Her tears had long since stopped when he noticed she was still shaking. "Come on, let's get you off this floor." He pulled her to her feet and tried to aim her out of the door but she stopped by the sink, turning on the tap and dabbing the cool liquid on her face. She clutched the side of the sink, breathing deeply. One hand came to her back, the other running up her arm, stopping at the bruises from when her attacker had held her. "You ok?" She nodded, looking at where his hand rested on her arm, afraid her eyes would give her away if you look up at him, as the truth was she still wasn't ok. Better, but not really ok. He was about to speak again when the bathroom door opened and Wendy walked in, stopping immediately as she saw them standing there.

"Oh sorry. I, um, I'll just…" She turned to leave but Sara stopped her.

"No it's ok." She offered a small smile to the lab tech then turned to Grissom, her voice almost a whisper. "I'm ok." He nodded and followed her out leaving Wendy feeling equal parts confused and concerned for her friend.

* * *

"I didn't mean to kill him!" He shouted. "You have to believe me. It was just an accident."

"So tell me then. How does a bullet from your gun end up inside a dead, eight year old boy if you not mean to kill him?" Nick demanded.

"Ok here it is. The kid was always pestering me to see my gun and when I showed it to him, he was desperate to see me fire it. I wasn't going to but he was driving me insane! You know what it's like to have a kid going on and on and on at you? I just couldn't take it!"

"So what you shot him to shut him up?" Asked Nick in disbelief.

"No! I told you I didn't mean to shoot him! I took him into my garage and when I was loading the gun it just… fired!"

"Just like that?"

"Yeah. Just like that." He insisted.

"Ok." Sighed Brass. "So how do explain your prints inside the house of one of our CSIs?"

"What?"

"Come on. One of our CSIs had her house broken into and was assaulted and your prints were found in her house. Ringing any bells?"

"Fine." He huffed. "I, well I had to find out what you knew. I tried to get into those labs but they wouldn't let me in so I followed one of them home. But when I got there and I saw she had a kid. I didn't want to scare her so I left and waited until the next night and followed another one. Then I went back to her place the next night to look around. Believe me, I didn't expect her to walk in, I didn't want to hurt her either but I didn't have a choice."

"You didn't have a choice?" Nick hit his clenched fists on the table and stood up.

"Ok Nick, just sit down." Warned Brass but Nick couldn't bring himself to sit opposite the man who had hurt his friend and upset her so much. He shook his head and giving the suspect one last hateful glance he walked away.

* * *

"Grissom!" Catherine shouted after her supervisor as he walked into his office his hand placed protectively on Saras lower back. He turned and gave her a look that said, _"now is not a good time"_ and although Catherine realised that this may be true, what she had to tell him was important. "This will only take a minute." He turned to Sara.

"Will you be ok?" She nodded. "I'll be right back." He reluctantly left Sara in his office, curled up on the sofa and followed Catherine into her office. "How can I help?" He sighed.

"Has Nick spoken to you?"

"About what?"

"I guess not." His question answering hers. "He called me yesterday because Sara was really upset and he couldn't calm her down." She didn't want to tell him all the details, know Sara was very private and would probably not appreciate the whole lab knowing what had happened. "I wasn't going to tell you but I saw her just now and she doesn't look so hot. She shouldn't be here Grissom she needs to go home. If she doesn't get some sleep she going to burn out and I am not going to stand by and watch that happen."

"I know." He said sadly, rubbing his hand over his forehead.

"Then do something about it Grissom! You're her supervisor and she looks up to you. Honestly, she scared me yesterday and as for Nick… Just don't let this get out of hand ok." Her tone softened with this last line seeing that he clearly was concerned for Sara. She knew he would act, but this was Grissom, socially awkward Grissom. Sometimes he just needed a little push. "Ok?" She repeated when he didn't say anything.

"Ok."

"Go." She said pointing at the door and apologising for her shouting at him with a smile. He nodded and left to return to where he belonged right now, with Sara. H had no intention of letting her burn out, letting this upset her more than it already had. It had to stop now. He couldn't stand seeing her like this anymore than apparently Nick and Catherine could and knew now what he had to do. Not caring anymore how people might react he opened his office door ready to tell Sara that he was taking her home. To his home, where she belonged.

* * *

See I told you it was coming! All in good time! Hope this is panning out how you all hoped it would. Please keep reviewing and let me know. x


	7. Chapter 7

"Something about this just doesn't feel right." Mused Nick.

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that it took us hours, no days, to find anything on the first case but the guys finger prints were all over Saras apartment. Why do such a good job of cleaning up the first time if you're just going to be sloppy the next time around?"

"Well maybe he planned to clean up but he was interrupted." Greg speculated.

"Why not wear gloves?" The younger CSI shrugged at this valid point. Nick sighed. "You don't think he did this?" Frowned Greg confused by Nicks change of heart.

"No I think he did it. I know he did it, I mean the guy did confessed."

"He could be covering for someone."

"He could but… What if he just had an accomplice? Someone who cleaned up after him the first time but then not with the break in."

"Like who?"

* * *

She was in a daze, her mind blank. She had no asked where Grissom was taking her when he led her from his office, paid no attention to her surroundings or to the direction in which she was being driven. Her mind was blank. The gentle voice and strong hand placed lightly on her arm broke her from her trance. "We're here Sara." She stared into his eyes, the look of loving concern being one alien to her until that very moment. She followed him wordlessly from the car and through the front door, only realising then that this is not where she had expected to be.

"You brought me here?" She asked quietly.

"I was worried. You need to be somewhere you can relax, you look like you haven't slept properly in days."

"I haven't." She admitted simply.

"Have you eaten?" She nodded. "Would you like some tea?" She nodded again, more to stop him worrying than anything else. She stood silently in the middle of the living room and watched him as he made his way over to the kitchen. With every step he took away from her she began to feel weaker as if somehow his being near her gave her the energy to fight her demons. Almost without thinking she began to follow him, slowly observing as he filled the kettle and removed two mugs from the cupboard. So lost in his own thoughts, Grissom hadn't realised she was behind him until he felt two delicate hands on his waste. They moved around his body until they enveloped him and he felt the warm contact of her body pressed against his. He turned in her arms and she instantly rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in deeply to assure her self that he really was here. His arms moved around her body to hold her closer as he spoke. "Are you ok?" She nodded again.

"Thank you." Was all she could say, all she really needed to say. It was long after the kettle had boiled that they were still standing there, in the kitchen, in a silent embrace.

* * *

"Your boyfriend has already confessed to murder, breaking and entering and assault. We just don't think he did it alone." Began Brass. "In fact, we think that you helped him." The girl leaned back in her chair, eyeing the two detectives.

"You think?"

"Well no offence, but he doesn't seem like the brightest bulb in the packet and that murder, well it must have taken a lot of thinking about, a lot of work for it to be cleaned up the way it was." Brass continued, trying to perhaps flatter her into confessing. It had worked for him before and with little forensic evidence to support the theory, it had to be worth a try. "You just seem to me like the kind of girl who could pull that off." She shrugged.

"You don't have to be smart to be tidy."

"No you don't. But knowing how to cover up a murder… Now that takes some skill." She shrugged again.

"I guess." The two detectives looked at each other. She was not going to give up lightly they realised. "You can't keep me here." Said the girl. "You don't have anything to hold me on. So if you don't let me leave right now, I'm calling a lawyer." Both Brass and Sofia sighed inwardly. She was right. They couldn't hold her.

"Ok Miss Richards. You're free to leave. But don't be going too far."

"I wont. I have nothing to run from." She said standing up triumphantly and heading towards the door, which was suddenly pushed open by a rather flustered but satisfied looking Nick Stokes.

"I wouldn't count on leaving just yet." He said to her, waving the paper and evidence bag he held in his hand in the direction of Brass. "We've just finished processing your boyfriends house and it seems lover boy has dropped you right in it, so why don't you just take a seat and start talking."

* * *

Sara emerged from the bathroom feeling refreshed but very much ready to sleep. She perched on the edge of the mattress and unwrapped the towel from around her hair, letting it fall damp and loose around her shoulders, the gentle waves framing her pale face. Grissom came to her side and began to gently dry her hair with slow, circling motions. She gasped as his hand ran over place where her head had collided with the table causing him to instantly stop, his body filling with guilt. "It's just a little saw still that's all." She said, seeing his concern.

"Why don't you lay down for a while? Get some rest. I'm going to call Nick, get him to drop your stuff off here after his shift finishes."

"I had forgotten about Nick." She said quietly, rubbing her forehead firmly with her hand.

"I'm sure he'll understand." Grissom said taking her hand away from her face and kissing the back of it. She nodded and rested her head on the pillow.

"Stay with me?" She asked, closing her eyes.

"Always." He said pulling the covers over her, making her smile. Abandoning the idea of calling nick now, knowing Sara needed him here more, he came round to the side of her and pulled himself close, his arm wrapped over her, their fingers entwined. And she slept. For the first time in days, she slept.

* * *

She was looking decidedly nervous. "I swear I don't know how that got there." She said, referring to the blood they had found on a pair of her shoes in Carl Thompsons house. "It must have rubbed off the shoes he was wearing or something."

"I don't think so sunshine." Said Nick shaking his head. "You see the way it's positioned on the shoe, that isn't blood that 'rubbed off'. That got there when you helped your boyfriend cover up the murder of an eight year old boy, a boy that he only knew because his parents trusted you to baby-sit him." She was on the verge of breaking; Brass could see it in her eyes. It only needed one more push.

"Or maybe you didn't just help to cover it up. Maybe you helped to kill him?" That was all it took.

"I didn't kill him ok. When I got there he, he was already dead." A single tear fell down her cheek. "Carl begged me to help him. He said it was an accident and that if I really loved him, or cared at all about Jimmy and his parents, that I would help him to burry the body and make sure that they didn't ever find out he was dead."

"How exactly was that meant to show that you cared about him and his family?" Nicked asked, shocked by the reasoning behind the burial.

"Because..." She sighed. "Because if they didn't know he was dead then at least they could hope they would see him again. If they knew he was dead then that was it you know… he was really gone."

"He was really gone either way." Brass told her, but she knew this already. She always had really, her tears showing how sorry she was for the pain she had caused.

* * *

Having slept well for three days Sara decided she couldn't put off gong to her apartment any longer. But now as she stood there, Grissoms hand holding hers, she could feel herself crumbling again. Feeling her beginning to tremble, Grissom squeezed her hand tighter. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do." She turned the key in the lock and taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door and stepped inside. The curtains were drawn and she made her way over to the window, opening them one at a time. She paused to look out of the window, forcing herself to stop shaking before she turned around. It was her apartment, but it didn't look the same anymore. It didn't feel the same. She ran her hand along the back of the large purple chair by the window and looked over to Grissom. "It's strange, being here again. I don't really feel scared, just… sad." He walked over to her, holding out his hands for her to hold. She obliged and he pulled her towards him. "I don't want you to be sad. I want you to be happy." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"If you're here, I am happy." He smiled.

"Then be with me always. You don't have to stay here Sara." She lifted her head so their eyes met in the dimly lit room. "Move in with me?" Her breath caught in her throat for a moment and she swallowed hard.

"Grissom I, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." She smiled, but she couldn't speak. She didn't want to cry, as she had shed enough tears over the last few days to last a lifetime, but her eyes began to fill with salty moisture anyway. "Sara, move in with me?" He asked again.

"Yes." She laughed. "Yes." They kissed, a long, passionate kiss. When they came apart, they were both smiling.

"Come on," Grissom said. "Lets go home."

* * *

THE END

Hope you liked it. (Sorry it took a while to get the last chapter up.) Please let me know what you think, you know I love to read your reviews :)

x


End file.
